I Don't Wanna Go!
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Bao Sanniang' father wants her to come back to her, in fear she'll be stronger than he is, but her fellow students under Zhao Yun' care won't allow it, so will it be war or is she going home? She has no fear for her decision, for she has her love, her friend, her love's brother and friend, her favorite strategist, and most importantly, her mentor himself is. BSxGS, GPxXC
1. The Letter

**Warrior4life [W4L or Warrior; me]: Alright, first the intro!**

**I Don't Wanna Go!  
Dynasty Warriors FanFic!**  
**Main cast:** Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, Guan Ping, and Jiang Wei!  
**Couples:** Zhao Yun x Xing Cai, Guan Suo x Bao Sanniang  
**My first story, please be nice!**  
_**Brief Summary:**__ Bao Sanniang' father wants her to come back to her, in fear she'll be stronger than he is, but her fellow students under Zhao Yun' care won't allow it, so will it be war or is she going home? She has no fear for her decision, for she has her love (Guan Suo), her friend (Xing Cai), her love's brother and friend (Guan Ping), her favorite strategist (Jiang Wei), and most importantly, her mentor himself, the White Dragon, (You all should know who Zhao Yun is! Or I hope you do)._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letter!**

* * *

"Keep practicing kids, I'll be right back." Zhao Yun said and left the 5 practicing.  
"Okay master Zhao Yun!" Guan Suo said.  
Xing Cai glanced over to him, "Guan Suo!"  
"I-I mean, Lord Zhao Yun!" He corrected!  
Xing Cai looked over to Bao Sanniang, "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Im'ma fine, no need to worry," she said.  
"Alright then," she said concerned, but looked away toward where Zhao Yun left.

Bao Sanniang saw this and inched closer to her, "Well well well, I found out something interesting," she said.  
Xing Cai blushed, "W-whaa!"  
"You," She pointed at Xing Cai, "Like no wait, LOVE, Mah- I mean, Lord Zhao Yun!" Then she pointed at him who was coming closer to them; back from where ever he was.  
Xing Cai was blushing madly now, "N-no I d-don't." She said.  
Bao Sanniang just laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell him...,"  
"Won't tell who what?" He said, as he was in his own hearing range, which was far off better than theirs.  
"Oh, nothing. Just some girl things, I hope you understand Lord Zhao Yun," Xing Cai said quickly, Bao Sanniang just smiled at him.  
"Of course," he said understandably, he then turned to help Jiang Wei, who was busy balancing on top of Guan Suo.  
"Don't tell ANYONE, or I'll tell everyone 'bout you and Guan Suo!" Xing Cai said before going back to practicing with Zhao Yun with improving her stance.  
Bao Sanniang just gulped.  
Someone lightly tapped her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to see Guan Suo.  
"Oh, hey Guan Suo."  
"Hey, Bao, how are you?" He asked.  
"Good, you?" She replied.  
"Not much, but have you seen how Xing Cai acts around Lord Zhao Yun?" He asked.  
"Yep! I mean look, it's like she wants to get his attention." She said.  
"Well, if Cai loves him, she'll act funny, or that he's directing her by showing her how," He said.  
"Like moving her with his hands and feet to show her the correct stance," Bao Sanniang added.  
"Right," He answered.

* * *

"ZHAO YUN," Lord Liu Bei called.  
"Coming milord," he called back and left dutifully toward his lord.  
He arrived very shortly.  
"Yes milord?" He asked.  
"I have received a letter from Bao Tang*."  
"Bao Tang, Bao Sanniang' father." Yun stated.  
"Yes, I've read the letter and that..., well," Liu Bei just gave Zhao Yun the letter, "Just, see for... yourself," He finished, his voice quiet, and scratchy.  
Zhao Yun took it and read it over. "What are your orders?" He asked.  
"I-I..., well Zhao Yun, I-I want you to do what you think is right." He answered.  
"Well, first of all, I'll have to tell the others." And with that he left.

* * *

**(The Letter)  
ATTENTION,  
I am in fear that my daughter will become stronger than me and for that I demand that she will come home immediately. Discontinue her training at once. I am and WILL go to war with Shu if my daughter does not return to me.  
You have been warned Liu Bei. -Bao Tang**

* * *

**Zhao Yun' P.O.V**  
I clenched the letter in my hand which out of impulse is now a fist. I for one am willing to go to war with Bao Tang. I know out of facts that Bao Sanniang does NOT want to go home. She can't be that much of a threat to him. If he should be worried about her taking him down, it'll have to be that general of his.  
Jei Long!  
I can't trust that guy as much as I can throw him, which, truth be told, would be a good 3 feet at the least.  
Besides, she would go nowhere without Guan Suo.  
I know for a fact that I'm not letting any of the kids under my wing go. Not without a fight at least, and I also know for a fact that the rest would agree.

I came up to them; all of them looked at me.  
"Hello Lord Zhao Yun," they called, and ran up to me, maybe on instinct or impulse.  
"Hello children." I said, mustering a smile on my face. I don't need them to worry... yet.  
They looked at me and off the bat; Xing Cat noticed that something was wrong. "Lord Zhao Yun, is something wrong?"  
I sighed. I would rather tell a little lie then the painful truth, but I cannot lie, especially from them.  
I sighed again, "Shu has received a letter from Bao Tang," I started.  
"M-my father?" Bao Sanniang asked.  
"Yes," I started, "requesting you to discontinue your training from me and being sent home to your father." I finished.  
All of them were shocked.  
"He is willing to go to war for you, if we are unable to give you up." I added.  
"Well, I'll rather go to war against the old man, then let Bao go back to him; Lord Zhao Yun you know-," I cut Guan Suo off.  
"I know what he's done." I looked at them before continuing. "And for my own opinion," I stopped, but finished, "I would go to war willingly also, and Liu Bei asked me to do whatever it was that is best."  
They fell silent but yet relieved.  
"So, I have decided," I started. They looked at me, expecting me to say we're going to war, but instead, I said, "Bao Sanniang; shall decide our move."  
And we looked at Bao Sanniang, who was going to brake in tears.  
"I-I d-don't want t-to go, but I-I also d-don't want t-to go t-to war." I saw her shiver.  
"L-lord Zhao Yun," She said.  
"Yes," I answered. I never expected her answer, but yet I expect the unexpected.  
"I-I wanna go to war!"

* * *

**Tell me my mistakes so I can fix them! Remember this is my first story and I would try to try better next time and make it longer for that you have my word!**

***A/N: I don't know Bao Sanniang' real father... feel free to tell me**

**Now remember… I don't care what happened in the history, I'll write my stories the way I write them and that's final, except you can tell me my mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP. On my profile I state the same thing!**

**Have a good day!**

* * *

**Guan Ping: I didn't do quite anything in the story!**

**W4L: You will okay, you have a major role!**

**Guan Ping: I just hope you'll stick to that oath!**

**W4L: I will, I give you my word and all that!**

**Guan Ping: Alright than!**


	2. The Plan

**How'd you like the first chapter, anyway here's the second!**

**I Don't Wanna Go**

**GSxBS ZYxXC GPxXC -added  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

* * *

**Guan Suo' P.O.V**

I stared blankly at her. _Going to war? Would you take a risk Bao? _I asked myself many other questions before I opened my mouth to speak, but Lord Zhao Yun beat me to it.

"Very well, we head to Nanshan tonight; I'll consort with the others now." He said and left to do just that.

"D-do you really want to do this?" I asked.

"Y-yes. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna just get up, pack and leave everyone. No, I'm not like that." She said.

"I know you're not, but war?" I rehearsed it on my tongue the last word of my sentence.

She looked at me in puppy eyes I couldn't resist. I sighed deeply. "I see, well, I'll willingly go to war with you, to protect you from your father's army." I said. She looked at me in glee and hugged me so tightly I thought I quit breathing. She started to cry softly.

"T-thank you Guan Suo!" She said.

"Well, if my younger brother's going, so will I." Guan Ping stated, "besides, you're one of us Bao, under Zhao Yun' care and that means, since you're a part of Shu, we fight for your right to stay." He added.

"I'd always go to war if it means protecting the one's I love." I heard Xing Cai say, and Bao released me from our hug and she tightly hugged Xing Cai.

"I also will agree to go to war with Bao Tang, for you to stay, besides, if you're gone we'll never hear the end of it," Jiang Wei said, smiling playfully at me.

I blushed. "I-I take offense to that!"

"I doubt it," Guan Ping said.

I just crossed my arms and looked down. Then I thought of something.

"Fine then, if Bao Tang wants **my** Bao, he'll **have** to get through me **first**!"

"Well spoken, but we need a plan, something not even Bao' father can think of." Jiang Wei told them.

"Rush in there and take his head." Guan Ping suggested with a shrug.

"Don't be so reckless Ping," Xing Cai stated, hitting the back of his head as an added measure, "Jiang Wei said _something __**not**__ even Bao' father can think of,_' so by definition, no reckless behavior, understood." Xing Cai finished with a glare.

"Understood," Ping mumbled.

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I was too deep in thought.

_I want her to be safe, and if that's going to war, so be it than._

"It has been confirmed, we leave for Nanshan now." I heard Lord Zhao Yun say.

I turned my head toward him. _That… was quick!_

* * *

I mounted Ace Archer, while Bao sat down behind me.

"You're not taking Angel Glory?" I asked.

She just shook her head. I frowned. _Clearly you're thinking twice about this_.

"Bao," I started. She looked at me.

"I-I'm not stopping, and we're not going back. I'll tell you now, I won't take mercy if your father thinks he can touch a single hair on your head** [1]**," I finished.

I felt her shiver a bit. "I-I know, a-and I'll try not to stop you."

I nodded in response. I saw Guan Ping mount Night Sling, Xing Cai mounted Nightingale, Jiang Wei mounted Mortal, and Lord Zhao Yun mounted his famous horse White Dragon. I then looked more closely.

"Lord Zhao Yun, why are you riding White Heart instead of White Dragon?"

He patted the said horse's head and spoke, "White Heart here won't run as fast as her father, she'll be able to slow down for you and the others."

I blinked and nodded. _I'm coming for ya, Bao Tang._

* * *

**With Bao Tang**

**Jei Yong' P.O.V**

I clenched the letter the pathetic Shu kingdom sent back. _Imbeciles_, I thought. _How dare they just turn to war to keep that brat of that so called lord of mine?_ I snickered at the thought. _They can do whatever, I don't care, I'll just be the one to take Bao Tang' head myself, and then his brat and her so called warrior friends within the pathetic kingdom of Shu._

I walked up to the throne room.

"Ah, Jei Yong, my most trusted companion!" Bao Tang welcomed me.

_For now at least old man, when you're gone this land of Nanshan is mine!_

"A message milord (_yeah right, not for long_) from the Shu kingdom, their reply… they have been agreed to the force taking, we must take action."

* * *

**Back with Shu' officers**

**Bao Sanniang' P.O.V**

I gulped yet another time. I leaned to the left to see the front, and all I saw was jungle. _Stupid trees, you're wasting our time. Time that we can use for defeating my father. _I really didn't want to go to war against my father, I really didn't, but he'll have to get through me if he wants to hurt my Guan Suo or any of my friends. Nighttime was approaching quickly. I yawned. "Getting tired?" Suo asked me.

"N-no, not at all." I replied.

"Bao!"

"Yes?"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that… right?"

I playfully hit him. That brought a smile to my face, but it didn't help as much as I hoped, because as soon as it happened, I was frowning. I cringed. _My father knows 3 martial arts and the worst of them being able to wield a pair of chopsticks with deadly accuracy. Too bad the old man of mine can't see a threat even if it was at arm's length of him. Most importantly Jei Yong. Not even Lord Zhao Yun likes him enough to just walk up and say hi._

I looked at the back of Guan Suo' head. My head become light and I became dizzy. The trees went in circles and…

* * *

**Guan Suo' P.O.V**

I wasn't thinking anything straight. I wanted to show Tang what he did to his daughter, what caused her to become stronger than him. _Self defense is all it will be from now on with her if she went back._ The memories of a campfire came back to me. That night was the night Bao actually opened to us all. What her father did to her. _Not again… you hear me Bao Tang? Never again… will you get to hurt her, because you have to __**kill**__ me before you can lay a finger on her!_

I then felt something hit my back. I looked back to see Bao sleeping. "For the love of, only Bao would fall asleep during times like these." I muttered.

I looked ahead. Clearly we were making our way out of the jungle.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The 6 warriors came to a clearing. They slowed their horses to a trot. Suddenly, a flock of birds came into view, squawking the way crows do when disturbed… and at the sign of an ambush.

"W-why we stop?" Bao Sanniang asked when she awoke.

"We didn't, we just slowed our pace," Guan Ping answered.

"Not exactly, everyone stop," Zhao Yun told them.

All of them stopped. "Reason why?" Guan Suo asked, clearly impatient.

Zhao Yun stayed quiet. Xing Cai gasped suddenly, "I hear them, an ambush is approaching."

"Exactly," Zhao Yun said.

* * *

…' **P.O.V**

I looked at the sitting ducks… pathetic!

"So, the girl in all that armor is Bao Tang' daughter, who fears of her becoming stronger then he; she found out the ambush easily… impressive," I said aloud. I then turned my attention to a tall brown haired boy who was shorter than the man with black hair. "That must be Guan Suo and his brother Guan Ping." I then looked at a boy with a girl mounted with him, "That must be Jiang Wei and Xing Cai, and the last one," I looked a caramel haired boy, "the hotshot himself Zhao Yun, Shu' so called Dragon of Chang'an **[2]**."

I looked at the 6. "Let's see, how you can handle me, Wu Yung, and the Forced Army."

I looked over at said guy, "Make sure she comes with us, Wu Yung!"

"Yes, Lord Jei Yong," and he left.

I laughed harshly, "See you 6 in Nanshan, and before I kill all of you, you'll see the world's new and improved ruler." I left and laughed one last time.

* * *

**Xing Cai' P.O.V**

I looked around for more signs of the ambush. _Nothing, how can that be?_

I looked toward a tree when some leaves fell. _No breeze and surely nothing would fall like that._

"Lord Zhao Yun," I started, but he held up his hand as in a motion to wait.

"No need to say anything, get the others and lead the way to Nanshan."

"But, what about you?" I asked worriedly.

"No need to worry about me, I won't go down without a fight. Now go, and hurry, before daybreak." And with that he left toward the opposite direction.

* * *

**Bao Sanniang' P.O.V**

"Let's go, and hurry," Xing Cai spoke up.

I looked around for Lord Zhao Yun. _Where he go?_

"Now," Xing Cai said sternly.

With that, Ace Archer neighed and dashed right after Xing Cai, Guan Ping, and Jiang Wei.

I held unto Suo.

"Not so fast, Bao Sanniang, you're coming with me."

* * *

**[1]: That is close to what he says in Dynasty Warriors 7 when he is assisting Bao as a sworn ally.**

**[2]: Yes, Jei Yong is that much of an idiot when really he doesn't know who's who!  
**


End file.
